Hinata Of Feudal Japan
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Hinata from Feudal Japan, her brothers are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ad she go on an adventure of a life time
1. Meeting Hinata

Hinata of Federal Japan

Ninjastar: This story take place in federal when kagome meets hinata while she's a spirit, then Kagome gets Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroko, and Sango.

They meet hinata. I don't Own Naruto , or Inuyasha.

--

Kagome was looking for herbs for The potion to cure Inuyasha. When she stumble upon a cave. When she look through the cave it had beautiful flowers. Tulips,

roses, lavender, and water lilies was around a pond with clear water then a girl with dark blue hair, white dog ears, a white dog tail, white eyes, She was wearing a blue kimono with black lilies and

blood red cherry blossoms on them. She had a flute with her and she was singing a song

(MakeDamnSure By Taking Back Sunday)

You've got this new head filled up with smoke

I've got my veins all tangled close

To the jukebox bars you frequent

The safest place to hide

A long night spent with your most obvious weakness

You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want

'Cause you are everything I'm not

And we lay, we lay together just not

Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)We lay, we lay together just not

Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly

Well I trip over everything you say

I just wanna break you down so badly

In the worst way

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit

It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool.""Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."

You hollow out my hungry eyes

You hollow out my hungry eyes

And we lay, we lay together just not

Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)We lay, we lay together just not

Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly

Well I trip over everything you say

Well I just wanna break you down so badly

In the worst way

I just wanna break you down so badly

Well I trip over everything you say

I just wanna break you down so badly

In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave

No, you won't ever get too far from me

You won't ever get too far from me

I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave

No, you won't ever get too far from me

You won't ever get too far from me

You won't ever get too far from me

You won't ever get too far...I just wanna break you down so badly

Well I trip over everything you say

Well I just wanna break you down so badly

In the worst way (worst way)I'm gonna make damn sure

I just wanna break you down so badly

I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)In the worst way (worst way)

(end of song)

Her singing was so beautiful. Then when kagome got closer, hinata stopped and said " Hello I'm Hinata." Kagome was shocked ,but happy when the girl was talking

to her. "I am Kagome and what are you dong here in this cave?" asked Kagome. "Well i'm the guardian of this cave and I come here to sing with my flute." said

Hinata. "Well, do you want to meet my friends." said Kagome. Then kagome left. When she came back She had Inuyasha, Miroko, sango, and Shippo with her.

"Everyone this is Hinata." said kagome. "Wait Inuyasha is that you?" asked Hinata. "Sister?" asked Inuyasha. "That is your sister." said Sango. "Well Inuyasha it's

been 50 years since I saw you and Sessohmaru." said Hinata. "Wait how old are you, Hinata?" asked Shippo. "75 years old in demon years ,but in human years I'm

15." said Hinata. "Well would you like to come on an adventure with us?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah sure." said hinata, then they was off on a trail of adventure.

--

Ninjastar: Good story, R-E-V-I-E-W!!


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru

Hinata of Feudal Japan

Ninjastar: CHAPTER 2!! Woohoooo!! I'm so lucky that I got a great I idea from my brother and I' m writing it in my story

Hinata: Ninjastar does not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Inuyasha: I have to say, these stories are getting pretty good.

Kagome: Hinata, I was wondering what is inuyasha's nickname?

Hinata: it Puppy-kun. -start giggling-

Kagome and Ninjastar: HAAHAAHA! Puppy-kun

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Hinata: don't worry Puppy-kun, I know Sesshomaru's nickname too.

Inuyasha: What is it?

Hinata: -tells inuyasha in the ear-

Inuyasha: HAAAHHHAAA! Let's…-laughing-

Get now with the story

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG

Hinata and inuyasha's group was about 10 miles from the cave hinata came from. "Before we go any farther I have to get my weapons." stated hinata. "How?"

asked Sango. "like this." said Hinata then she took out a scroll with her name on it. "A scroll?" asked Kagome. "a sealing scroll, we used them so we can hide the

extra weapons from the enemy when we are a assassin or bandit." said inuyasha. "Exactly, I sealed my fan and my pet in here." said Hinata. "Wait.. You sealed

Takkun and Naota?!" stated inuyasha. Then hinata bite her finger and then the scroll disappear ,but left behind a small fan and two orbs. Then the small fan become

a large white fan with black, blue, and red dragons. The orbs turned into wolves. "Wake up , lazy and lazier." said Hinata. "you never wake us up when are ready to

fight." said the red wolf with yellow eyes. "Yeah and we was sleeping for 25 years in there, you know how long we wanted to fight." said the dark blue wolf with

gray eyes. "I'm sorry Naota and Takkun, but look who's here." said Hinata while pointing to inuyasha. "hello inuyasha long time no see." said Naota. "Yeah I'm when

you were a little boy." said Takkun. "So we had get going." said hinata. She picked up the fan and put it on her back. They traveled around feudal Japan looking for

jewel shards. They stopped near by a waterfall. "I'm going sit by the waterfall." said hinata. "Okay be back bye sunset." said Kagome. Hinata was under a oak tree

when she heard a sound. "I know you're here, Sesshomaru." said Hinata. Then out of the blue Sesshomaru with Jaken came out. "my lord who is this girl?" asked

Jaken. "Hello Onee-chan (sister)." said Sesshomaru. "My Lord?! Is this disgusting human really your sister because…" before Jaken can finish the sentence Hinata's

finger tips was dropping poison. "Don't you ever disgusting or I'll skin you alive and feed to my pets." said Hinata. "Ah, so Takkun and Naota are out, well I better be

going , oh and hinata make sure inuyasha don't do anything stupid to beat me." said Sesshomaru then he disappear. "I will brother, I will." said hinata with a hinata

if evilness in her voice.

WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF

Ninjastar: REVIEW and send nice comments ,no wimpy comments!!


	3. Kikyo

Hinata meets Kikyo

Ninjastar: chapter 3 of Hinata of feudal Japan. This is when Hinata walks back to the group campsite when she stumble upon a spot where she sees Kikyo with those

white souls collectors. Lets see what happen, and I do not own naruto or inuyasha characters.

--

Hinata was playing the flute while going to the campsite, when she saw a white soul collector. She was curious because soul collectors was only use by priestess

and priests. She walked when she saw a lady with long black hair and wearing a white kimono top with red kimono pants. "So you must be kikyo." said Hinata. Kikyo  
turned around to see who was talking to her. It was a girl ,but she reminds kikyo of inuyasha. "How do you know my name, demon?" Kikyo asked. "Well, you are

very popular in the demon relam to say you are a human and a priestess." Hinata said while smirking. "So you are a demon then I must excute you." Kikyo then took  
out her bow and arrow and was ready to fire when hinata said "Inuyasha wouldn't like that." "How do you know that digusting inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned.

Hinata's simrk turned into a frown and said "If you ever call my brother that I will take your soul and feed it to the forest demon." Kikyo was shocked. She was

because a) she found out inuyasha had a sister B) She treatened her brother C) The girl was sticking up for him. "Why do you love a monster like Inuyasha?" asked

Kikyo. "Because he's my brother and he's all been there for me, and if you see inuyasha and try to attack him you would never see the light of day again." The hinata

left , leaving kikyo there speechlees. Hinata walked to the campsite seeing Inuyashanot sleep, but everyone else is. "Where have you been?" asked worry

Inuyasha. "I was taking a walk and have to say you look worried there for in minute." said Hinata. "I wasn't." Inuyasha said. Hinata gigged alittle. "Inuyasha, you

never change." said Hinata then she went to her sleeping spot where she fell asleep thinking "Inuyasha, if you can forgive me."

--

Ninjastar: KICK KIKYO'S ASS!!

I hate her because she hating on Kagome and she try to kill inuyasha when Naraku killed her

PLEASE R&R!!


	4. Human Hinata & Omake

Human Hinata

Ninjastar: Chapter 4! Human Hinata!

This will be good.

Hinata: Is Sasuke here? -looking around-

Ninjastar: No, why? -puzzled look-

Hinata: He owes me twenty bucks because we was playing strip poker with naruto and inuyasha

Ninjastar: -thought Naruto and Inuyasha naked- -Nosebleed- What?! Why wasn't I invited.

Hinata: Because Naruto forget to call you.

Ninjastar: I know how to fish out Sasuke, SAKURA!

Sasuke: -comes from the closet- Don't do that!

Hinata: -Looks at Sasuke- Give me the picture and my twenty bucks.

Itachi: -popped out if no where- What picture?

Hinata: The picture of me in my bra. -blushes-

Itachi: -Drool and nosebleed- Sasuke I'll pay you forty bucks for that picture.

Sasuke: Deal

Ninjastar & Hinata: Ita-hentai! -smacks him down- Now do the disclaimer, Ita-hentai!

Itachi: Ninjastar do not own naruto or inuyasha, and please help me, I'll going to die from these two. -puppy dog eyes- -whimper-

--

Hinata woke up before everyone else and she noticed that her hair was silver with dark blue strokes, her eyes was orange, but still pupil less. Her claws was

replaced with finger nails, her teeth was normal, her ears was normal and she had no tail. "Oh no this time of the year already." thought Hinata. She waited until

everyone else wake up. 1 hour later Kagome, miroko, Sango, Inuyasha, and shippo woke up. "Good morning." Hinata said. Everyone saw her and Kagome said "You

can't be Hinata." "She is because her scent did not change." Inuyasha commented. "Yes, I have turned human because it's my time of the year." said Hinata. "So you

are a half demon like Inuyasha?" Asked Sango. "No, I'm fully demon, but some demons have human forms and I have a half demon mother and a demon father so

her mother is human that makes me not half demon." said Hinata. "So how long will you be like that?" asked shippo. "For about 2 days, 2 weeks, or even 2 months,

but it never went to 2 weeks so I say 2 days." said hinata. "So we should go on, okay." said Kagome. then Naota and Takkun came. "Time to go, Princess Hinata."

said Naota. "Wait, you're a princess?" asked Sango. "yeah, my mom is queen of demons and inuyasha a prince." said Hinata. "Why didn't you TELL US?" asked

Kagome angrily. "Why don't we just move along?" asked Hinata. So the gang left for another adventure a wait.

--  
OMAKE!

--

"Come on , need those cards." said Kagome. "Why?" asked Inuyasha. "Because me, Sango, hinata, rin , kikyo, and hinata's friends want to play strip poker and no

boys allowed." said Kagome. "Wait, what?!" asked Inuyasha. He dropped the cards and kagome picked them up and ran to the house that kikyo own. Kagome knock

on the door and kikyo opened. "Good you came and Ihave to say everyone here." said kikyo. Hinata came to the door. "Kagome I would like to meet Karin, ino,

tenten, sakura, and temari." They all got around the table and kagome handed out the cards.

1 hour later.

Money

Hinata: 14

Sakura: 10

kagome: 15

Kikyo: 20

Rin: 7

Tenten:21

Temari: 14

Ino: 13

Karin: 11

Sango: 17

"I won now hinata you have to take off your bra." said Tenten. "Damn." said Hinata. She took off her bra and said "I hate strip poker."

--

Hinata: PLEASE R&R!

Sango: NOW!


End file.
